


The Boy who Accidenly Fell Down the Well

by Super_Half_Saiyan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Half_Saiyan/pseuds/Super_Half_Saiyan
Summary: "My name's Jayden and I'm going on an adventure of a lifetime- I went back to Feudal Japan with Kagome."
Kudos: 1





	The Boy who Accidenly Fell Down the Well

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where this came from. Was just browsing through my folders and found this so...here ya go! Something to hold you over while I'm still attempting to find out where to watch the uncut of DBKai online.
> 
> No, I have no clue who Jayden will get with, still trying to figure that out.

My name is Jayden Kamamichi and I’m sixteen years old. I just moved to Japan with my father from America, so I don’t know the culture very well- other than the language thanks to my father, who use to live in Japan as a kid. I’m rather scared, moving to Japan- or more specifically, Tokyo- because of one thing. My body that doesn’t feel like mine in the slightest, such as my chest that isn’t flat enough or my voice that isn’t deep enough. Anyways, we moved next to a house or a shrine, I had yet to go over and figure out which. Although, my father do want to go over and introduced ourselves when we get the chance.

Which is how I found myself in front of the front door of the house with my father, who had just knocked on the door and we both waited. We didn’t have to wait long as the door opened and revealed a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Father bowed to her respectfully. “Good afternoon. I’m Kamamichi Takoya and this is my son, Kamamichi Jayden. We just moved in next door today.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” smiled the woman. “I’m Higurashi Nokuda. Please, come in.”

Father and I followed her in, took off our shoes by the door and walked into the dining room with an old man sitting at the table.

“This is my father-in-law.” Nokuda introduced and the old man looked over at us.

“You can just call me Ojiji-sama.” the old man spoke with a wave of his hand. “Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine!”

Father and I bowed respectfully before straightening up when Nokuda called for someone named Kagome. A second later, a girl about a year younger came down the stairs and stood in front of her mother.

“Yes, Mama?”

“Come say hello to our new neighbors.” Nokuda told her and Kagome looked over at us and gave us a smile before introduced herself.

This is where my story officially begun.


End file.
